For you
by FrozenSpitfire
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I posted on tumblr but decided to post here as well. Mostly Kristanna and mostly AU. Enjoy!
1. Troy AU

**Trigger warning: Character death**

Kristoff looked around frantically, ignoring the flames and the screaming peoplesurrounding him. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: finding Anna. Since the moment his feet touched the ground when he jumped from the horse, he's been searching for her. Troy wasn't safe anymore. Not with all of the destruction, all of the _chaos_ that the Greeks were causing.

"Anna!" he screamed, at the top of his lungs.

He couldn't afford to even think about _not_ finding her. He left too much things to say, too much things to tell. But on top of it all, he _lied_ to her. Lied when he told her he wasn't afraid when she held that knife against his throat. And he would be lying yet again if he said that he wasn't afraid right now. Afraid of _not finding her_.

He keeps running through the crowd, trying to avoid people at all costs. He stops for a brief moment to take in a deep breath when he spots a red-haired girl, her back turned to him. He can see that she's looking for someone. Maybe…

He quickly reaches her and grabs her arm firmly, turning her around to face him. A small gasp leaves her parted lips as a disappointed look crosses his features. He can see the fear and worry present in her brown eyes. To think he was hoping to find blue ones.

"P-Please, sir! I have to find my child, I don't know where he went! I'm the only one he has left. Please, I beg you" she says, tears gathering quickly in her eyes.

He sighs deeply. He wasn't planning on killing her. Actually, he wasn't planning to kill anyone unless they were hurting-

"Then find him quickly and get out of Troy" he says simply, turning away from her and continuing his search.

 _'You don't need to fear me, girl. You're the only Trojan who can say that'_ he remembers telling her. That was another lie, as it was proven by his gesture.

He _really_ needs to find her.

-xxx-

Anna clasped her hands more tightly together, her eyes closed as her lips moved in a silent prayer.

 _Please Apollo, get them out of Troy. It's burning to the ground! Why? Why?_

A strong hand grabbing her hair and pulling her up interrupted her prayers. She hissed in pain, reaching her hands to her head. A dark chuckle reaches her ears and she turns her eyes to look at the person, even though she already knows who it is.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Anna. It's so lovely to meet you again. Even though the circumstances of this meeting could be… better" Hans says, whispering in her ear. A cold shiver runs through her spine. His scent made her gag internally, making her remember their first meeting.

 _She had been trying to think of an escape plan when two guards came rushing through the tent's door. She eyed them cautiously, but before she could say anything, they grabbed her arms and started dragging her outside._

 _"What are you doing?!" she asked indignantly, struggling for them to let go of her "Stop it! You're hurting me!"_

 _They ignored her as they kept dragging her further away from the tent. She attempted to kick one of them in their 'parts', but he quickly caught her foot in his large hand and twisted it roughly. She screamed out at the painful gesture, weakening her posture, which made it easier for them to carry her._

 _"Let go of me!" she said once again. She kept struggling, even with her movements limited to the new injury grazing her ankle not so beautifully. With her mind focused on breaking free, she didn't notice that she had entered another tent until the guards stopped moving. She blinked a few times, watching her new surroundings._

 _"The spoils of war" a man she'd never seen said, winking at Kristoff, who was a few feet away from her. Kristoff visibly gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the two guards holding her._

 _"No argument with you brothers, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again" he said coldly, eyeing them carefully "Decide"_

 _"Guards!" the other man who talked earlier shouted, calling for help. Kristoff quickly took out his sword and stood in a fighting position as more men came rushing into the tent._

 _Anna felt a sudden rage bloom in her chest. As the two guards loosened their grip a little to grab their own swords, she finally managed to break free._

 _"Stop!" she screamed "Too many people have died today!" she explains furiously, glaring daggers at everyone in the tent. Her eyes finally set on Kristoff as he eyed her curiously "If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me" she tells him, looking him straight in the eye. He keeps looking at her for a few moments, a mix of adrenaline and confusion in his eyes. His tense posture softens as he gets out of his fighting position, lowering the arm holding his sword._

 _A slow smirk appears on the man's features, as he gasps sarcastically "Oh my! Mighty Kristoff silenced by a slave girl!" he says, approaching Anna carefully and putting an arm around her waist, burying his nose in her neck. Before she could get away, she feels a sword close to the back of her neck, making her freeze in place._

 _"Tonight" the man continues "I'll have her give me a bath" Anna internally gags, moving away as much as she could "And then… who knows" he finishes, his smirk widening as he watches Kristoff's shoulders tense as he glares at him. If glares could kill, the man would be dead right at that moment._

 _"You sac of wine" Kristoff spits out disdainfully, pointing his sword towards him "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile" he said, walking slowly around the man, like a predator circling his prey. He raised his sword as if to stab him, but thought better of it and lowered his arm once again, his jaw set and his shoulders shaking slightly with the rage irradiating from him._

He grabs her face in one of his hands as he smirks deviously at her, approaching his face to hers "Tell me Anna. How do you feel for almost making me lose this war? Do you feel good? Proud maybe?" he asks softly, brushing his lips against her cheek "But let me tell you something: he doesn't love you. Never has, never will. You were only a pastime, a little whore to fulfill his needs. When he got what he wanted, he just threw you away" he whispers, tightening his grip on her face. Anna feels angry tears in her eyes. She carefully slides the small knife resting on her sleeve to her hand, gripping it tightly.

"I'm so sorry to break it to you" he says, shaking his head a little, in a mocking gesture "But don't you worry, I'll take you with me! You'll be my personal slave! I can just imagine you, scrubbing my floors. And don't let me start on telling you what our nights will be like" he kisses her neck gently, biting softly at the skin there. Anna finally loses it and decides to strike. She lifts her arm in a swift motion and stabs him on the neck. He lets out a painful gasp as he stares at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. He falls on his knees in front of her and she takes the knife out of his neck, the realization of what she just did finally hitting her. She turns her back to him and starts running, but the two guards that were accompanying him quickly grab her. She starts screaming and kicking against their grip as one of them draws his sword and starts aiming for her.

What happens next is so fast that she thinks if she had blinked, she would've missed it. Kristoff suddenly appears behind the guard who was about to kill her and slices his throat with a swing of his sword. The guard holding her throws her to the ground and tries to reach for his own sword when Kristoff approaches him and stabs him in the stomach. The man lets out a silent gasp, blood pouring out of his mouth as Kristoff quickly gets his sword out and throws the body to the side.

He's breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing through his veins, but a quick look at her makes his hard gaze soften considerably. He kneels on the ground beside her "Are you okay?" he asks, helping her sit straight and checking her face for any injuries. His concern manages to put a smile on her face, as she nods and hugs him tightly. He returns the hug, kissing her all over, on her neck, cheeks and forehead.

In that single moment, both of them forget that they're at war, a bloody battle being disputed a few feet away from them. But that didn't matter; it only mattered that Kristoff had found her just in time and saved her, and that they were together and could get out of there and maybe even start a life together once-

One second he was holding her in his arms, the next a blood-curling scream was leaving his lips as he let go of her and grabbed the grass at their feet. Anna was confused as to what happened, but a quick glance over his shoulder told her everything she needed.

"Marsh, no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kristoff tried to recover from the shot as quickly as he could, getting up on unsteady legs. But Marsh wasn't about to let him win this. He quickly notched another arrow and shot it directly at Kristoff's chest. That made said man stumble backwards a little, his eyes glassing over for a moment. He still grabs onto his sword, as he tries to raise it over the pain blooming on his chest.

"Stop it!" Anna screamed, getting up from her spot and running to her cousin, her arms spread out in front of her "Stop!"

Marsh just ignored her once again, another arrow flying through the air and claiming its place on Kristoff's side. He grunts in pain, stopping middle way and looking down at himself. Marsh starts lowering his bow slowly, his eyes never leaving Kristoff. But, not a second later, he lifts it again, its string getting loose for the last time, as Kristoff lifts his sword and tries to throw it in his direction.

Kristoff falls to his knees, breathing slowly and evenly, his eyes feeling suddenly heavy. In an instant, Anna is by his side, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up. She pulls and tries to lift him, but he just won't _move_.

"Come on, Kristoff, I know you can do it! Don't die on me, please!" she begs, tears flowing freely down her face as she grabs onto his arm for dear life. Kristoff smiles a little as his hands find their way to her face, grabbing it gently and making her look up at him.

"Shhh" he says, soothingly, his thumbs wiping her tears away "It's okay, don't worry"

"H-how is it o-okay?" she asks, sobs leaving her throat at an alarming rate. She can't lose him! Not after everything they'd been through! He can't leave her, he's the best fighter she's ever known!

"Y-you c-can't die! You're Kristoff! T-the greatest f-fighter of all t-times!" she sobs out, making him chuckle softly, before a wave of coughs forces him stop.

"Even the greatest fighters die, Anna" he says after recovering from the fit "You just… you have to get out of here, okay? Get out of Troy before it burns down" he tells her, his hands still firmly placed over her cheeks as he tries to soothe her sobbing.

"I'm not g-going to leave you!" she exclaims indignantly.

"Yes, you are. Please, Anna… make this easy for me" he pleads with her, his eyelids starting to feel heavier by the minute. He just wants her to get away from him so that she doesn't have to watch him die. He doesn't want that. He wants her to stay safe and well-hidden from the Greeks.

"Kristoff… I can't do that"

"You'll have to, Anna. For me. _Please_ "

She knows how much he hates to beg, and she doesn't want to be the reason for such begging. But she won't leave him without a proper goodbye. With tears still streaming down her face, she leans forward and catches his lips with hers, kissing him softly and passionately, making sure she puts all of her love into that one, last, goodbye kiss. He returns the kiss with as much passion as he can muster, for his body is starting to feel weaker and weaker. After what feels like an eternity, they finally break away, him letting go of her face and her getting away from him.

She looks at him one last time, before turning on her heel and running away with Marsh, heavy sobs shaking her shoulders with every step she takes.

"I love you" Kristoff whispers softly, mustering one last bit of strength to say the words out loud. He knew that if he had told her this before she went, there would be no way she'd be able to leave him. So he let her go without making that clear between them. But he knew she knew. He made sure of it as he kissed her each time, as he made love to her every night. With that thought always present on his mind and a small smile on his lips, he lets his lids close and collapses to the ground, the last thing on his mind being Anna.


	2. Paparazzi AU

He honestly has no idea why he agreed to do this. He isn't even good at taking pictures. He doesn't even _like_ them! It's as simple as that. But that doesn't matter, she says, it's not you who's going to show up!

So he begrudgingly accepted to do the job,because he really loves his sister and he definitely can't say no to her.

 _"But Kristoff" she had said, whining and pouting at him "You know how important this is! I can't miss it, or else, my boss will kill me!"_

 _"No. You know I don't like to be around that much people. It's… not healthy" he said, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and leaning against the couch. His sister pouted some more, adjusting the blankets around her shoulders and on her lap. She opens her mouth to say something, but a loud sneeze interrupts her._

 _"Bless you" he mutters, grabbing the remote and sorting through channels._

 _"Kristoff Bjorgman! Don't you be like that to your sister! She's asking you a favor! Be nice" his Ma's head pops out of the kitchen, scolding him on his manners._

 _"But Ma!" he complains "You know I don't like to take pictures! I hate them and I hate crowds"_

 _"But you don't have to like it. It's not like you're going to show up on them" his sister said, a proud smirk on her lips as she stared at him smugly. He just sticks his tongue out at her and decides to ignore her once again, as he keeps on his search for something nice to watch. Every channel has some sort of romantic thing to it! Whether it's a movie or series or even a cartoon!_

 _"C'mon Kristoff! You know how important this is to me! Please" she says, intertwining her fingers and making that stupid face she normally does when she wants something._

Just say no _, he tells himself,_ ignore the cute face she's doing. It shouldn't even be cute!

 _"… Fine! Okay, I'll do it! Just stop with the face, please" he finally says, after a few moments of trying to say no. She jumps from the couch, the blankets pooling at her feet as she jumps to him and hugs his neck tightly._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims, kissing him all over his face. He laughs softly, hugging her back._

 _"You're welcome. Just get to bed now, okay? I'll get your tea for you" he says, getting up and helping her to her feet as well. She nods obediently, wrapping her arms around his torso and thanking him once again, before trotting happily to her room._

 _Why couldn't he say no, again?_

That is why he's standing outside the mayor's house, a camera held firmly on his grasp as he waits among other paparazzi and journalists for the mayor's daughter to come out. How is this even an important event? If it were his birthday, nobody would care.

All of the sudden, a turmoil starts spreading through the entire crowd. People start to push and shove and almost run over him. He sighs, frustrated, as shouts start to fill the street as well as flashes and chatter.

This is why he hates people (except for his family, of course). Why can't they stay calm?!

Kristoff eventually understands that the origin of the turmoil is the mayor's daughter, who finally came out. Everybody is trying to get a good look (as good look as they can get, with the barrier and all) at her, gossiping and praising her dress. With a last, resigned sigh, he starts to make his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving them as hard as they did to him. Once he finally reaches the front, he can't stop his jaw from dropping.

It's not as if he never saw the mayor's daughter before, in newspapers and magazines. He knew she was beautiful. But none of that compared to the beauty of her in person. She has red – no, strawberry blonde – hair, that's twisted in an intricate braid that eventually becomes a bun, and a pair of amazing, blue eyes. It's a beautiful shade of blue that he doesn't remember ever seeing before. She has a slim, petite body that's graced by a green dress, probably made by some fancy fashion designer. A smile is always present on her lips as she chats happily with the journalists, thanking them for their presence and for the 'happy birthday' wishes. He's so mesmerized by her that he almost forgets his purpose.

 _What the hell, Bjorgman! What's gotten into you? She may be pretty, but she's still a person. She's just like all of them…_

He quickly grasps the camera, bringing it to his face and adjusting the lens to his target. That certainly is not helping the case, but he shakes it off and tries to focus on the task at hand. After he's done, he can go home and finally take a break. His index finger moves swiftly over the shutter button, clicking it over and over again, each click bringing a new picture to life. After some time, when he feels like he's taken a lot of pictures, he decides to stop for a few moments to check all of the ones he already has. He starts to look through them all when a loud shriek stops him midways, just before he feels somebody crashing against him.

He gasps loudly, feeling the camera slip from his fingers. He's quick to grab onto the barrier, steadying himself as to not fall onto his butt in front of everyone. A loud crash is heard and he can feel his heart drop. His eyes start to follow the direction of said sound, slowly, only to land on the camera; or, at least, what used to be it. It's completely broken to pieces and he, unconsciously, kneels next to it.

"No" he whispers, grabbing the pieces and putting them back together, trying to fix the camera "No, no, no, no! This can't be… she's going to be heartbroken"

Kristoff knows how much effort his sister put in buying that camera and how much she loves it. She doesn't trust it to anyone; she even calls it 'my baby'. And now, it's gone. Forever. What is he going to tell her? She'll kill him! Or worse… what if she cries?

A sudden rage starts to bloom in his chest as he gets up, very slowly, his chest raising and falling heavily, as he turns around to the person who did this. His eyes land on the petite redhead, who's wriggling her hands nervously, staring at him with regret and shame evident in her eyes.

"You!" he says, approaching her with steady steps, as the shame turns into fear.

"I-I am so sorry!" she starts, placing her hands in front of herself. Strangely enough, she's not backing up "I didn't mean to break your camera! It's just… I can be a little clumsy at times. Okay, maybe not a little, but I kind of tripped on my feet and ended up bumping against you. But I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear! I promise you that I'll pay you a new camera. I just- I'm really, really sorry. I can't even tell you how bad I'm feeling right now. I-"

"Save it" he says, raising his hand to stop her babbling. She closes her mouth instantly, tears gathering in her eyes as she whispers a last "I didn't mean it"

Kristoff's demeanor softens considerably at the sight of her fragile form and he decides to let it go "It's okay. Just… let it be" he kneels down again, gathering all of the pieces and placing them on the camera's bag. He hears the girl sniff behind him and he sighs, starting to feel bad for being so mean to her.

"Look, I'm sorry for being that way. The camera's just really important, you know?" he says, after making sure everything's safely in its bag.

"I'll pay you a new one, I insist!" she says, a look of determination flashing in her eyes. He rolls his own, shaking his head.

"It won't be necessary. I'll just get going" he turns around to leave, his mind racing and his heart preparing itself for what's to come.

"But I want to help!" she whispers softly.

"It won't be necessary" he says, more firmly this time.

"At least tell me your name!"

He hesitates for a moment. Should he? Well… he can't see why not. "Kristoff" he finally says, after a few moments.

"I'll find you Kristopher!" she shouts after him. He just rolls his eyes once again, shouting back a "It's Kristoff"

But the funny thing is that she eventually did.


	3. Morning Races

Anna wasn't _gawking_. She's just… looking out the window for… observation purposes. Yes, that's totally it. It's not like she's checking him out or anything… just like she wasn't the first time he ran past her house and all the times after that.

Even though she _wasn't_ staring, she had to admit that it was a nice view, indeed. He had his strong, muscled arms swinging back and forth, his entire body flexing as he ran, his golden hair whipping back with the wind, making him even more attractive. He had a six-pack! A six-pack! Can you believe it?

A dreamy sigh escapes her lips as she places her cheek on the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the window-sill. She remembers her minor crush on him during high school. They were pretty close back then, before she had to move out of town. She came back a few months ago, deciding to settle in on her old house. She never imagined she would have such a nice view every morning.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was totally, absolutely checking him out! Who wouldn't? He's like, really hot, and she can't help it if she wants to stare at him all day.

"I bet he doesn't even remember me…" she mumbles as she watches him run away, his dog following close behind. The thought pains her, even though she doesn't know why.

After he's gone, she decides it's time for her to go to work. With much reluctance, she leaves her sacred window.

-xxx-

"Anna?" her sister's voice rings through the apartment, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Uh?" she asks, getting up from her sit by the window. She follows the voice, entering the kitchen as she does so. Elsa has her arm extended towards her, a trash bag in her hand. Anna raises an eyebrow at her, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Can you throw this away, please?" her sister asks with a sweet smile, batting her lashes at her.

"…Okay…?" she answers hesitantly, taking the bag from her sister's grasp. Elsa grins widely, thanking her sister and going back to what she was doing before she called her. Anna tries to shrug off her sister's behavior, but it's quite difficult. Elsa was acting… weird…

As she walks down the stairs out of her house, her mind still trying to come up with reasons for her sister's strange demeanor, she misplaces her foot. Before she's able to stop herself, she's already falling, hitting the ground. Hard. She gasps out loud, all air leaving her lungs as pain spreads through her stomach. She blinks numerous times, fighting back tears as she slowly sits up, her hand carefully placed on her belly.

"Are you okay?" a sudden voice asks her, a pair of strong legs showing up in front of her. _Oh no… not now… not like this_ , she begs internally. She might have an idea of who it was, but she really had to make sure. Her eyes start traveling upward, hoping to meet his face. Once they lock on warm, brown ones, she feels her face heat up instantly. She quickly gets up, brushing her shorts and tank top and smiling warmly at him.

"I-uh… yeah. I-I'm fine!"

He eyes her for a moment, his eyes scanning her up and down, before recognition sets on his face. "Anna?"

Her face heats up some more, as she nods enthusiastically, giving him a small wave "It's me" she answers awkwardly.

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do! Uh… I mean… yeah. It's Kristoff, right?" she says, trying to brush off her initial eagerness. He chuckles softly, nodding in consent.

"How have you been? It's been so long!" he says, moving towards the open trash bag lying on the ground, a few inches away from her. He starts picking up some trash and throwing it inside once again. She runs to his side, helping him pick up everything, while trying to ignore his shirtless torso.

"I've been fine! I mean, I missed everything here and- oh, how's Olaf? I lost touch with him too… and how about you? How have you been? Good, I hope?"

"Yeah, I've been fine. Olaf's okay too. He missed you a lot when you went away" he answers, before adding a shy "I missed you too"

She feels her heart speed up in her chest, as she gapes at him. A small blush tints his cheeks as he coughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean… yeah, we were really close, so of course I'd miss you…"

"Thank you… I missed you too"

They stare at each other for a while, all warm gazes and shy blushes, before he decides to look away and tie the trash bag, throwing it away for her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

They grow quiet once again, but she notices he's struggling with himself to say something. It's amazing how, even after all these years, she can read his little signs and body language. He finally sighs and looks at her, mustering up the courage to ask her.

"I… usually run every morning. If you'd like to join me… maybe we could catch up? I remember you were on the track team" he explains, gesturing towards her, before quickly adding: "It's totally okay if you don't want to, but I just thought we could… you know…"

"Kristoff" she says softly, interrupting his rant, placing a warm hand on his bicep "I would love to"

His face lights up, a big smile finding its way to his lips "Really?"

"Yeah… you pick me up?"

"Uh, yeah! Around eight? If that's fine by you, of course!"

"It's wonderful"

"Okay! I guess I'll… see you tomorrow?" he asks shyly, hope evident on his voice. Anna nods enthusiastically, a big smile lighting up her own features. Kristoff starts walking backwards, waving at her, before he hits a pole on the street. She giggles softly, waving back as he curses the pole. With one last wave, he runs off and she watches him go as per usual.

They grew close once again with their runs together, chatting more naturally and even joking around. Over the next months, it became their routine. They met up at her place, ran to the beach (going for a swim if the weather allowed it) and back, before saying their goodbyes and parting ways. The only bad thing during those months was the fact that he stopped coming shirtless and started bringing a shirt. She was fine with him being shirtless; he didn't have to change… Of course she never told him so!

Texting and calling became a habit as well. They would do it almost all day. Of course, this ended up blossoming those feelings she thought had been buried long ago. But she didn't mind at all, because it was Kristoff and she knew he wouldn't mock her feelings.

So, when he finally admitted his own feelings for her, she couldn't be any happier. Or, at least, she thought she couldn't until he kissed her. She couldn't even describe how amazing it was to feel his lips against hers, his arms wrapping around her small waist whilst hers wrapped around his neck. She slowly closed her eyes, letting out a soft breath through her nose, taking in every detail of his lips, of his kiss. They broke apart, both breathless and blushing like mad, but they didn't mind.

"You know" he starts, a small smirk lifting the corners of his lips up "it's a good thing you kept watching me. I liked the feeling of having a pretty girl checking me out every morning"

Her mouth drops open in shock. She never wished so bad for the earth to swallow her whole.


	4. There is someone in the house

"K-Kristoff?" Anna whispers, trying to wake up the man lying next to her. He stirs a little, grunts, and turns to the other side, dragging the blankets along with him. Anna looks around their room, uneasiness present in her gaze. The sound of a plate crashing on the floor startles her, making her shift closer to him. She shakes him again, harder.

"Kristoff!" she whisper-yells, slapping him in the arm. He sits up quickly, clearly startled, rubbing his eyes in a confused state.

"W-what?" he mumbles sleepily, looking around until his eyes settle on the redhead. "What is it?"

"There is someone in the house" she whispers, pointing to their bedroom's door, "Downstairs"

Kristoff, suddenly wide-awake, gets up from the bed and reaches to the door in a flash. Placing a finger to his lips, he points to Anna and then to their bed, clearly telling her to stay in the room. Anna's about to protest, before she realizes there's no time for unnecessary arguing. So, with a nod of her head, she walks over to him, grabs him by his t-shirt, pulls him in, and kisses him roughly. Grabbing her by the waist, Kristoff almost forgets that there's someone downstairs, probably trying to steal their things.

"You shouldn't be kissing me like this when we have a burglar downstairs" he says breathlessly, running his thumb over her swollen lips "You know I can hardly control myself when you're like that"

"Sorry" Anna says, but the smirk on her lips tells him otherwise. She kisses him again, more softly this time.

"Go get him, tiger" she finally says, letting go of him.

"Call the cops" he replies before exiting the room. Anna runs over to the phone and wastes no time in calling them. Sitting on the bed afterwards, she prays for Kristoff's safety. After a few agonizing moments, his laugh booms through the house. Anna jumps a little in surprise, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"You can come now, sweetheart" he shouts, and Anna obeys him right away, running down the stairs in her haste to see what was going on. When she finally sees Kristoff, not hurt at all, stradling a small cat on his big arms, she can't help laughing herself.

"It seems like this little fella broke into our house searching for food"

"Well… why don't we give him just that?" she asks, relief washing over her.

After giving some milk to the famished cat and explaining everything to the cops once they got to their home, Kristoff and Anna snuggled together on their bed, the cat lying at their feet.

"You know" Kristoff starts, trying to sound nonchalant "I do think we have some unfinished business"

Anna looks up at him from her place on his chest, raising an eyebrow curiously "We do?", he nods, "What?"

"Why don't you kiss me just like before, you know, when I was about to go downstairs? I'll make sure to show you _exactly_ what unfinished business we have"

"Oh my, Mr. Bjorgman. You don't need to ask me twice"


	5. Do you ever think we

It was a hot, Summer afternoon in Arendelle. The birds were chirping, the flowers in the royal gardens blooming and the sun shining.

Though it was an amazing day to rest, the castle staff was in a hurry, preparing for the event that was going to take place that evening. They moved back and forth, inside and out, their arms always full and their legs never stopping.

Kristoff and Anna sat in a corner, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around hers. It was almost hard to believe that just a year ago, this exact land was covered in snow, destined to an eternal winter.

"Is it always like this?" he asks curiously, his eyes following the moving people around.

"Yeah… everyone's always in such a hurry whenever a ball comes up"

Kristoff nods mutely, understandingly. He's already attended a few balls, but he'd never seen them organizing things. It was only natural he was curious.

He looks down at the redhead resting against him, her eyes closed and her lips shaped in a beautiful, peaceful smile. He frowns.

"Do you…" he starts, breaking the silence once again. Anna opens her eyes, looking up at him curiously. He shakes his head and looks away, his cheeks red from embarassment.

"What is it?" she asks, sitting up. When he refuses to meet her gaze, she gently places her hand on his cheek, turning his face to meet hers. "Kristoff… tell me" she pleads.

He clears his throat awkwardly and finally looks at her. "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

Anna's mouth falls open, completely stunned by his question.

"What?" she manages to choke out. Kristoff looks away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"This… _us_. I mean, do you think it's wrong?"

"Why would I?"

"Because we're from different worlds. You're a princess, I'm just an ice harvester. What kind of combination is this?" his voice is low, pained. The rumours, the whispers and the gossip rush through his mind. And the doubt. Oh, the doubt is what hurts him more.

"Kristoff…" she mumbles sweetly after a few moments, finally understanding what was going on in his mind. They've been through this before. "You know social status means nothing to me. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters… You shouldn't listen to what people say. As long as we're happy, I could care less about their opinions. They should keep them to themselves!"

Kristoff's eyes soften considerably, his face lighting up with a small smile.

"So, I don't think you should worry about it anymore-" he interrupts her by grabbing her abruptly and crashing her to him. She yelps a little, startled, but eventually melts in his embrace. Touching his forehead to hers, he closes his eyes, his breathing soft.

"May I?" he whispers gently after a few moments, and Anna can't help but smile at that.

"You may" she answers, closing her eyes slowly and leaning in at the same time he does. He captures her lips in a soft kiss, making sure to pour all of his love into it.

And deep down he knows that he'd never want to stop _this_.


	6. Midnight, on the bridge Come alone

He misses her. Oh, God, how he misses her. She'd been away for a month or so, and even though skype was amazing and all, it could never be compared to the real thing.

If you asked Kristoff what was it that he missed about Anna the most, he's not entirely sure he could answer. Was it her kisses? Those who left him breathless and wanting more? Was it her eyes? Those blue depths that remind him of the ocean more often than not? Was it her hands? The way they were so small and delicate against his own rough and large ones? He honestly couldn't choose one. His answer would have to be 'everything', because when it comes to Anna, you can't just miss one thing. You have to miss _everything_. Simple as that. It's, like, a law of Nature or something.

She's been back from her trip for about a week now and they haven't had time to speak properly since. That's definitely not his fault at all. People just seem to have gotten crazy upon her return and they just won't let her go! It's kind of annoying, really. And after a week of trying to reach for her, he finally ran out of patience.

You know what, she's his girl! He should be one of the first to spend time with her after being away from each other for an entire month!

Pulling out his cellphone in the middle of the supermarket (he doesn't even care anymore. This couldn't wait any longer), he dials her number and after the third ring, she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone." he says, hanging up right away.

He could've been more specific. He knows he could. But he knows her. Oh, how he knows her.

Just as expected, she starts calling him, and when he doesn't answer, she starts texting him, asking him a mountain of questions. As much as he'd like to answer with: _Stop asking_ or _Just come already!_ , or even _Come and see for yourself!_ , he restrains himself from doing so. She keeps texting him, though, but after protesting for a while, she finally agrees to it, quite reluctantly if he might say.

Midnight comes, and he stands on said bridge, staring down at the river flowing beneath it. His foot taps the wood impatiently, eyes looking around the park in hopes of seeing her. So, when her small footsteps reach his ears, he turns around as quickly as he can, his gaze finally meeting Anna's after a long time. He doesn't waste a secong. Taking long strides towards her, he grabs her face and smashes his lips against hers.

Oh, now he remembers. Remembers everything about her. It's actually quite funny how a single kiss makes everything much clearer.

After a few moments, they break away, both panting but smiling nonetheless. He reaches for her, pulling her in for a much sweeter embrace, stroking her hair and whispering softly in her ear.

"I missed you"


	7. Oh my God You're in love with her

"I honestly don't understand it! What's wrong with her? Why can't she see he's a douchebad?!" Kristoff exclaims, pacing back and forth on his living room. His best friend, Sven, sits on the couch, nodding along with his rant while eating popcorn.

"I mean, after he fucking slapped her! I thought she had finally seen his true side!" he continues, waving his arms around in frustration "But _no_ , he shows up at her doorstep with some flowers and some lame bullshit and she falls right back into his arms again! How can she be so… so… so naive!"

"Kristoff-" Sven attempts to speak, but Kristoff pays him no mind and keeps walking around.

"No, no, let's just blame it all on me for punching the fucker in the face! He deserved that! Don't you think he deserved that?" he asks Sven, stopping in the middle of the living room and looking at said person expectantly. Sven nods, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I mean" Kristoff starts again, sitting down on the couch at last, "how can she decide to get away from me like that?" his voice is low, sad.

Sven's smirk turns into a frown upon seeing his best friend's agonized expression. He knows how much it pains Kristoff to see Anna in such a situation. To be honest, it pains him too.

"Are you done?" he asks.

Clearing his throat, Kristoff nods, leaning back on the couch "Yeah… I'm done"

They stay quiet for a few moments until Kristoff speaks up again "So? Don't you have anything to say? You stayed quiet throughout my rant… that's unusual for you"

Sven's mouth drops open, as he stares at Kristoff with disbelief. "Are you serious? I _tried_ to say something, but you ignored me!"

Kristoff smiles with guilt, shrugging his shoulders "Oops"

"Besides, there's not much to say. I've already been through the 'Oh my God. You're in love with her' part-"

"I'm not-"

"If you try to deny it, I'll kick you in the gut" Sven answers simply. That makes Kristoff shut up. "I think it's time for you to tell her. It's been too long. If you wait any longer, you might lose her"

Kristoff looks down, pondering his best friend's words. Massaging his temples softly, he sighs and replies with a: "I think I already have"


	8. Lipstick, red dress, window

The doorbell rings loudly, echoing in the silent house. Anna's excitement is barely contained as she runs to her bedroom window, opening it quickly and popping her head out into the cold, bitter, street air. Kristoff stands in front of the door, a small bouquet in his hands and a nervous look on his face. Anna can't help but smile fondly at him.

"Kristoff!" she whispers, calling for his attention. He looks up at her, the nervous look changing immediately.

"Good evening, Anna" he says, smiling at her as well.

"Why the formality?" she laughs, making him blush a little. "Let me just get my coat!" she calls out, walking into the room again. After grabbing her coat and turning off the lights, Anna walks up to her window again, climbing it. She sits on the window edge, closes it quickly and looks down at Kristoff again.

"W-what are you doing?" he asks incredulously.

"Catch me!" she calls out, right before jumping down. He runs as fast as he can, barely catching her.

"What the hell?"

She sighs contentedly, sliding off his arms "Phew, that was like a crazy trust exercise!"

"A what?" his voice is disoriented. "You can't just-", he stops himself once he gets a closer look at her. She's wearing a tight, red dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. Her hair is down, free from its usual braids, framing her face in a beautiful way. Black high heels on her feet, light mascara in her eyes and red lipstick that matches the color of her dress perfectly. He's speechless.

"I mean… uh… you…" he stutters, trying to get the words out. He suddenly remembers the bouquet he's grasping in one hand and quickly hands it to her "Here. These are for you" he finally manages, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

She smiles wide, taking the flowers from him. "Thank you" she whispers, getting on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush all over again.

He clears his throat and offers her his arm; "Shall we?" he asks. She grasps it with both hands and smiles up at him "We shall"

She doesn't mention his lipstick-stained cheek throughout the rest of the evening. When he finds out, though, he doesn't care at all. As long as it's hers, he's happy with it.


	9. Trembling Hands

"Anna" he whispers breathlessly, eyes soft and curious as he watches her dress slide down her slim frame to pool at her feet. She stares at him just as intently, gaze boring into his and lips curled in a small smile. He takes a tentative step towards her, followed by another and another, until he finally reaches her. He tries to swallow the lump on his throat, trembling hands reaching out to cradle her face.

"Do you-" he starts saying, but his voice comes out hoarse and he stops to clear his throat. "Are you sure?" he finally asks, thumbs brushing her cheeks gently. She only nods, afraid her voice will fail her. He searches her eyes, a multitude of emotions swirling in them. At that moment, he's pretty sure they match his own. When he finds the reassurance he needs, he leans forward, capturing her lips with his. He pours everything he has into that single kiss. It is the love they feel for each other, the things they've been holding back, but above all, it is the promise of what's to come. He feels her own hands grasping his shoulders, a soft gasp escaping her lips when his tongue brushes against her lower lip.

Strangely enough, he feels reassured when he feels her own trembling hands pressed to his chest, right above his heart.


	10. The thrill of the Heart - Coffee Shop AU

She tries, she _really_ tries to ignore the tall, curvy blonde standing close (too close, in her opinion) to Kristoff. He's visibly uncomfortable, shifting on his feet and rubbing the back of his neck occasionally, as if trying to rub the awkwardness away. But it looks like she doesn't get the hint.

Anna stands behind the counter, a mug held tightly in one hand while the other holds onto a cloth with white knuckles, rubbing the mug with a little too much force. She tries not to glare in their general direction, but it's almost impossible. It's like the woman is blind or something, because Kristoff keeps trying to get away from her but she keeps getting closer to him whenever she sees fit.

"Anna?" she hears Olaf ask behind her, a hint of curiosity etched in his voice "Haven't you been cleaning that mug for the past ten minutes or so?"

She stills her hand for a moment, turning to face Olaf. He looks at her worriedly, twiddling his thumbs nervously. She sighs a little, looking over at Kristoff and the blonde once again, only to have her eyes widen in shock. She is being completely inaproppriate as of now, one of her hands rubbing his shoulder as the other grasps his hand on top of the table.

Oh, she crossed a line right about now. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Anna shoves the mug and the cloth over to Olaf, who looks as shocked as ever at her bluntness, and storms to their table.

Putting on her best smile, she shoves the blonde aside and places her own hand on top of his, right where the woman's was before she came.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Where were we, again?" she asks sweetly, looking at Kristoff's stunned expression.

"Hum, excuse me-" she hears a very feminine voice say behind her. She only glances over her shoulder to make sure it's the woman, before letting out an absentminded "Oh, right," and leaning on her tip toes to kiss Kristoff's cheek. Only when she hears an exasperated huff and the familiar click clack of heels drifting away, does she let go of Kristoff.

He looks so startled and amazed at what she just did, that a sudden blush creeps up her cheeks, making her look away from him.

"I'm sorry about that… You just seemed like you were in trouble and I…" she trails off, fiddling with her apron.

"No, no" she hears him say after a beat "It's okay. Thank you so much"

She finally musters up the courage to look at him, and he's smiling down at her, a blush of his own tinting his cheeks.

"By the way… I… uh, well, you see… I was wondering if you and me… if we, you know, could… uh… walk around together or… somthing…?" he finishes sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck once again. She looks at him with a small smile, watches his blush redden and thinks how amazingly it contrasts with his hair. She knows that expression. She's done it countless times before, whenever she wished a hole would open up under her feet and swallow her whole. When she doesn't say anything, he drops his arm and finally looks at her.

"What I'm trying to say is… I've been trying to ask you for weeks, I… my best friend's been calling me a coward ever since I mentioned it and I guess I was, because if I wasn't, I'd have asked already, but… you know… will you…?"

"Yes. I'd love to" she fianally answers giggling softly at his rant.

"You would?" he asks hopefully a grin of his own lighting up his features. She decides then that she prefers it when he smiles. She nods.

"Great! I'll, uh… well, you can give me your number, then!"

She takes out the pen resting on her apron and quickly scribbles it on his palm, adding a smile after her number.

"Here you go. Call me whenever you can" she says and his grin widens as he says his farewells and promises to call her soon. She smiles as well as she waves back. With a hand to her chest, she tries to calm her erratic heart, but its stupid twists and jumps go on for the rest of the day.


	11. Falling

He's certainly used to people's weird habits. He's used to couples walking around the park being all lovey-dovey; he's used to the long lines in the supermarket, and how he has to wait on them; he's used to how full the mall gets every Sunday; hell, he's even used to his neighbour's wild parties every two weekends or so. Or, at least, he _thought_ he was used to people's weird habits.

That was, until the day he was calmly walking through the streets, texting his best friend for the nth time (because: _no, Sven, we are_ not _getting a reindeer for the orphanage's Christmas party_ ) and a sudden scream comes from above. Looking up, it's almost impossible to miss the person falling towards him, her arms pressed to her chest and eyes closed tightly. His reaction is immediate; he drops his phone to the ground and holds out his arms to catch her. She falls heavily into them, her breaths coming out in short gasps. After a few heartbeats, her eyes flutter open, blinking rapidly up at him. Blue eyes. Really pretty blue eyes, actually.

"T-Thank you for catching me" she says after he gently puts her down. He nods in response, taking in her appearance. Along with her blue eyes, she also has a beautiful shade of auburn hair braided in two plaits hanging limply at her shoulders, her face dotted with tiny freckles that he almost manages to count upon closer inspection.

After thanking him numerous times and trying to explain what exactly happened, she decides to invite him for a coffee. He says no instantly, but she insists so many times that she has to compensate him somehow for saving her life (he actually thinks that's quite drastic, but he keeps his mouth shut) that he ends up agreeing with a sigh.

He finds out that she likes to talk a lot. And by a lot, he means _a lot_. He also learns her name: Anna. It has a nice ring to it and he likes the way it rolls off his tongue, coming out in just the right way. _Anna_. But above all, he learns that no, he does not know everyone's weird habits at all, because he doesn't remember ever adding 'falling off buildings' to his list.


	12. Victor - Hunger Games AU

He saw her once before. It was quick, a flash of strawberry-blonde or orange – he's still not sure to this very day – he caught from his parent's ice shop window. He was seven then, his eyes curious and roaming while his best friend was busy running around the shop, popping ice cubes into his mouth every now and then. People rushed by, focused on their own morning routines, completely unaware of the small child watching their every move. Not that they had anything to worry about, of course.

It was then that he saw her. A tiny, chubby thing, round cheeks and hair tied in two small pigtails hanging about her shoulders. He could see that she was just as curious as he was, if her head whipping around every few seconds was anything to go by. He caught her eyes for a moment, a deep but warm blue that melted his heart right away. She smiled then, and he remembers the way his cheeks heated up instantly, an unknown feeling twisting his gut in a weird, but at the same time pleasant, way. He would've smiled back, but a loud clash had him turn around, eyes fixating on his best friend as he stood there, a mess of ice cubes and some water at his feet and a sheepish smile on his face. He huffs slightly, choosing to ignore him in order to return his attention to the outside. He doesn't see her anymore. She's not where she was when he looked away and he tries to find her elsewhere. His search proves fruitless, though, and only when Sven taps him on the shoulder, asking for his help to clean up, does he avert his eyes from the window, focusing again on the boy standing next to him now. Swallowing down the disappointment that threatened to take over him, he starts picking up the ice cubes scattered on the floor and throwing them on the sink.

Sven eyes him thoroughly the entire time, a slow smile curling at his lips. It takes him sometime, but when he asks, Kristoff's pretty sure he's never looked so mortified.

"Kristoff… why are you blushing?"

-xxx-

He hates it.

They wouldn't understand why he does. They're used to this life and he's not. He can't help but feel like this is so wrong on so many levels; the way everyone moves lazily, champagne flutes grasped in their hands as laughs bubble out of their chests. How children ran around while waving fake swords at each other, without a care in the world, completely unaware to the damage that the real version of those would cause. But, then again, maybe they weren't as innocent as he thought. They had to watch the games as well, so they must know the weight of what it means. But not the way he does. No, they don't know how it's like, they have no idea what it is to fight for their lives. They just watch others do it for them, as a form of entertainment in some sick and twisted way. He stopped believing these games were held for punishment and keeping order a long time ago.

In his opinion, being the victor of the 67th Hunger Games only had one advantage, and that was helping his family. Other than that, he couldn't see anything but disadvantages. He was wounded, both physically and mentally. And having to attend this useless party wasn't helping him. The wounds were still too fresh, too tender and untouchable. Hearing people congratulate him all over drained him and he just wishes to go home. But he can't. It's a party held in his honor, so he can't leave. Not yet, at least.

Leaning back against a wall, he watches everyone as the party continues to unfold before his eyes. Some people come over to congratulate him once again, to which he only nods in return, waving them off in some way. That's when he sees it. An all too familiar flash of strawberry blonde (or was it orange? He honestly needs to find out), from the corner of his eye. He turns his head fully, facing the girl that caught his attention. Out of all of the hideous and strange dresses he's seen tonight, hers is the most beautiful. Maybe it's because it isn't weird at all, or maybe it's the fact that it looks stunning with her hair and smile, but he can't seem to look away.

When she sees him staring, a flash of recognition crosses her eyes and she smiles. He looks away instantly, dread curling in the pits of his stomach. He can't believe she caught him staring.

"Good evening, Mr. Bjorgman" he hears a soft, melodic voice call out to him. His head snaps in the direction of said voice and he can't help it when his eyes widen in shock. It _is_ her. Same hair, same eyes, same smile, same _everything_. At the time, he never would have thought she was amongst the upper class. He clears his throat, shaking himself out of his reverie and nodding slightly at her.

"Good evening" he greets back, meeting her eyes with his own.

"I must apologize. I did not want to bother you, especially when you finally manage some alone time. I understand it all must be a little overwhelming" she says, waving to the ballroom. "I just came over to congratulate you on behalf of my parents"

"On behalf of your parents? What about you?" he wonders out loud, to which he receives a small chuckle in return.

"I'm sorry if you find it rude, but I don't see the point in congratulating you. It's not because I don't find you worth it" she explains quickly when he raises an eyebrow at her previous statement.

"That so?"

"Yes. On the contrary, I find you courageous and strong. But…" she sighs "I'm afraid you will find me silly if I finish my previous statement"

"No… not at all" he urges her to continue, curious as to why she would not congratulate him. That's a first. Everyone who spoke with him that night congratulated him at least once.

"Very well, then. I think people shouldn't congratulate one who survives. People know everything you've been through to achieve your current position. To be alive. They shouldn't treat your being alive as an award you deserved" she concludes, focusing on him the entire time. He stays quiet for a while, trying to put together everything she just said. When the silence becomes unbearable, she starts fidgeting.

"My sister and I share the same opinion. That's why she doesn't-"

"No" he states firmly, shaking his head "It's alright. Matter of fact, I appreciate it. It's a nice change" he smiles slightly. She grins happily, a small laugh bubbling out of her lips. He realizes then, that her laugh fills him with an unexpected warmth that soothes the ache in his heart just a tiny bit. But it's there, nonetheless. He can feel it.

"I'm Anna, by the way. Anna Arendelle" she sticks her hand out to him and he grasps it softly, afraid it will break under his touch just like everyone he had to fight on the arena did.

"Kristoff" he answers back "Kristoff Bjorgman… though, you probably already knew that" he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. She laughs again and offers to show him around and point out everything she does not agree with to him. He's surprised with himself when he agrees. He thought he'd never be able to befriend anyone again, after everything he'd done. But throughout the night, he realizes that somehow, Anna reminds him that he's not in the arena anymore.

If winning the Hunger Games meant he got to finally meet her, then he guesses he came out a victor after all..


	13. Snowball, Dare, Crazy

Anna was never really fond of winter. It rained and it was cold and her hair would get messy and she wouldn't be able to tame it. Kristoff, though, saw a beauty in it she always failed to comprehend. He said it was a good season to bring back what summer took away, or something like that.

Honestly, how could someone prefer cold to heat? Snow to sand? It really didn't make sense…

"I heard they're having a huge snowball fight in the city," he informed her that morning, his eyes roaming the newspaper, a mug grasped in his hand.

"Really?" she asks quietly, buttering her bread.

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun. Sven and Olaf are going"

She hums softly, placing the butter knife next to the plate and taking a bite of the toast.

He stares at her expectantly, watching her every move like a hawk. She finally looks up from her toast, a small smile lifting the corner of her lip.

"I have a feeling you want to ask me something…" she wonders aloud, sipping her hot chocolate, blue orbs never leaving brown ones.

"It's not really a question" he responds "More like… a dare"

He notices the way her eyes flash with something; determination, most likely. He feels a smile of his own tugging at his lips.

"If you go to town with me and I manage to win the snowball fight against you… I win. If you manage to defeat me and my amazing skills," she giggles "You win"

"Hum… And what's the prize?"

"You decide it. But I already have mine in mind" he replies, smirking at her. She starts giggling then, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you win this" she gets up from her chair, a sudden fire in her eyes. He grins, knowing that look meant she was going to take his dare very seriously.

"We leave in thirty minutes" she says, hands on her hips and smile as bright as the sun itself. Winter didn't seem so bad, anymore. As long as she had Kristoff, she'd be alright.


	14. Coffee, Owl, Mustache

If there was one thing Kristoff loved in the morning, it was a nice, hot cup of coffee. Under normal circumstances, he would have prepared his own at home, with the coffee beans his ma gave to him (she knew they were his favorite from back home), but when he opened the cabinet he usually keeps them in only to find it empty, he knew he wouldn't be able to have his so needed caffeine at home (he blamed Sven, naturally. He must've eaten the coffee beans or something, for them to disappear so quickly). But since his best friend wasn't home, he settled for cursing said person all the way to the new coffee shop in town.

It would be his first time visiting the shop, even though it has been open for almost a month now. 'The Owl's Place', they call it, and he can't help but wonder why they chose such a dumb name. Owls are supposed to represent wisdom or something; why would a coffee shop choose an owl of all animals for its name?

He opens the door quickly, hoping it'll be warmer inside since he's already freezing. Once he steps in, he instantly thinks that he might have an idea why they chose an owl. The place is huge, and it's crowded with students. But not only that, they created a sort of study area for them. It's kind of like a library, only you can enjoy a cup of coffee or tea and a cake while you study. He liked it.

"Oof" someone grunted as they collided against him, their face pressed to his chest and hands flying to his sides as they tried to regain balance.

"What the-" he started saying when he looked down. A small redhead, about two years younder than him was pressed to his chest, an embarassed look on her face. Not only that, her hair was in two braids, one of them hanging loosely over her mouth as if it were a moustache. He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh…" she starts saying, a small blush tainting her cheeks "I'm Anna?"

"What do you mean, you're 'Anna?'. You're telling me you don't know your name?"

"I do know my name! I'm Anna!" she repeats more confidently, glaring up at him with fierce blue orbs.

"Well, it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you have a braid under your nose pretending to be a moustache. Also, you're still pressed up against me which is…awkward to say the least" he points out to where her arms are still snaked around his waist, her face against his chest. Her blush returns full force as she scrambles to let go of him.

"I'm sorry" she says when she regains her posture, straitening the braid-moustache out of her face and onto her shoulder.

"It's okay" he finally relents, starting to walk past her on his way back to the counter. He suddenly feels her small hand wrap around his bicep. He turns, eyeing her carefully.

"Well, hum… Are you alone?" she starts saying before she notices his raised eyebrows "I mean, because if you are, I'm also alone, so I could pay you a coffee to make up for the whole…. crashing into you thing" she finishes lamely, looking down at the floor as she plays with the scarf wrapped around her neck.

He evaluates the situation quickly. Looking down at his watch to check if he still has time before he goes to work, he ends up nodding.

"Sure" he answers and her head shoots straight up, a radiant smile on her face.

"Really? I mean, I'm glad! Let's order then!"

She almost drags him to the counter with her excitement, and he finds that he doesn't mind it at all. She's kind of cute, anyway.


	15. Car, Foot, Strawberry - Kristelsa Brotp

Elsa was mad, to say the least. After her car broke down in the middle of the street, she had to wait an hour for the tow haul. When the man finally arrived, she found out that he was a complete douche and really stubborn, which ended in a - quite long (not to mention the amount of cursing involved) - argument. He left her there without offering a ride like be was supposed to, so she decided to call her brother-in-law to pick her up. But for some unknown reason, he was taking a long time and she was not in the mood to wait any longer, so she started walking.

In the midst of her low, frustrated mumbling, she hears a honk. Turning around on her heel, she narrows her eyes at the blue pick-up truck that slowly stops in front of her.

Kristoff rolls down the passenger seat window, raising an eyebrow at the fuming blonde. "Where do you think you're going? Your house's too far away to go on foot" he leans over and opens the door, signaling her to sit down.

"I should be the one asking questions. What took you so long?" she asks, putting on her seatbelt.

"Wow, what happened? You're certainly in a bad mood" he starts driving again, eyes never leaving the road while talking to her. She mumbles that she 'doesn't want to talk about it' and he chuckles softly.

"You still haven't answered my question" she points out, finally noticing the bag sitting at her feet. She picks it up and eyes the contents. It's her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Strawberries?" she asks incredulously, to which he rubs the back of his neck nervously "You left me hanging so you could buy strawberries?"

"It's totally not my fault! It was your sister and her weird cravings. She decided that she needed strawberries, so she made me go to the supermarket to buy them. When you called, I was still there…. That's why I took so long"

She can't help but laugh at that. Since her sister's craving's started, Kristoff didn't stop. She felt sorry for him, but she also found the situation hilarious.

"Now that's a good excuse!"

"Really, she almost started crying when I told her I'd go later. She said the baby would come out with a strawberry face and that she would blame me…. Damn hormones"

"Well, that's Anna for you" she said, still laughing. When she finally manages to calm down, she asks: "But all that aside, everything's fine, right? How have you been?"

"I've been good and everything's just fine. You really should visit sometime, we miss you," he looks at her, a smile on his face.

She groans softly "Believe me, I really want to, but work's been killing me…" she shudders, remembering the stack of paperwork, still untouched, sitting on her desk. She doesn't feel the least bit motivated to finish it.

But then again… she does need a break sometimes. After thinking for a while, she turns to him and smiles back "But yeah… I'll drop by sometime. Maybe when I get my car back"

He laughs loudly at the frown that shows up on her face when mentioning her car.

"Good" he nods his head approvingly, still smiling "Good."


	16. It's not what it looks like…

Anna was completely drained. Between running around the shop, trying to keep up with the giant wave of clients flowing in and having to worry about her sister's health - since Elsa's been feeling sick lately, another reason as to why Anna was alone on one of the busiest days in their shop -, she could safely assume that after a warm bath, some dinner and one page from the book she was currently reading, she would sleep for three days straight.

And that was exactly what she planned to do when she got home. Turning her key in the lock and stepping in once the door was open, she calls out to Kristoff:

"I'm home"

He doesn't answer her straight away, but after a few seconds, she hears giggles coming out of the kitchen. Hurrying down the hall, she was not prepared for what she was about to witness. Kristoff was in the middle of the kitchen, one of his nieces - Isabel, was her name - hanging on his back, a pink crown on her head and a huge grin on her face as her uncle spun her around. But it was not the little girl that surprised her. It was her husband. He had his whole hair in small pigtails, makeup on his face and a matching crown on his head. When he noticed her presence, he stopped mid-spin, a mortified look on his face. He glances quickly at the clock, realizing how late it was.

"…" he tries to speak, but no sounds come out. Anna crosses her arms, a huge smirk on her face. "It's not what it looks like" he finally manages. She can't take it anymore and she starts laughing. He places his niece on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment.

"Aunt Anna!" the little girl squeaks out, her own two pigtails bobbing up and down as she runs to her aunt's awaiting arms.

"Hi sweetie" she kisses her cheek "I see you were having fun"

"Yeah! Uncle Kristoff was my pony and he was showing me your kingdom! He says you're the princess"

"Oh, I'm the princess, uh?" she asks, looking up at Kristoff from where she's kneeled on the ground. His cheeks are pink, and she's pretty sure it's not from the makeup.

"Isabel, it's time to go home. Your parent's are probably waiting" he mumbles out, grabbing his car keys from the counter and walking up to them. Anna gets up, giving him a small curtsy while trying to contain her laughter "Nice to meet you… Pony Kristoff"

He frowns at her, grabbing Isabel's hand and dashing to the door.

"You're planning to go out like that?" something must click in his brain, and he tells Isabel to go get her stuff while he goes to the bathroom. The girl runs to the living room and they can hear her packing up her things. Kristoff tries to move past Anna, but she grabs his hand, a huge smile on her face. Leaning on her tip toes, she kisses his nose before he captures her lips in his. They kiss for a few moments, until she decides to break apart so he can clean up.

"Go, my cute pony" she winks and frees one of his pigtails, rotating the hairband on her index finger. He sticks his tongue out at her, before turning around and going into the bathroom.

Inspecting the hairband now sitting on her open palm, she can't help bringing her other hand to her belly, rubbing it softly with a fond look on her face.


	17. You fainted…straight into my arms

If someone told him to choose one of the weirdest moments of his life, he wouldn't know which he'd choose. Maybe that time Sven started spilling cola out of his nose. Or when his Ma licked her thumb to wipe his cheek in front of his high school crush. Hell, maybe the time his nephew peed into a cup and told him it was lemonade!

That was, until this unknown redhead, who he had never seen before in his life, fainted into his arms. He was shocked, to say the least. It's not everyday a beautiful girl (yeah, he _definitely_ noticed) faints into your arms in a train. He looks around, trying to get help, but people probably think they're a couple joking around or something, because they're all looking away, trying to hide their grins behind newspapers and cellphones.

His mouth falls open in disbelief. Seriously?

Being the idiot that he is, he's too proud to ask for help. So he stands there. In the middle of the train. With a petite redhead in his arms. He shuffles on his feet awkwardly, hoping to any God up above that she'd wake up soon. A few moments later, his prayers are answered. She starts shifting in his arms, eyes blinking open suddenly. Looking up at his face, she lets out a small yelp, staggering to her feet in a flash.

"Oh my… what happened?" she asks in a daze, looking up at him.

He'll never know what came over him. Really, maybe he was possessed by some cheeky spirit, because instead of the polite (and normal) "You fainted into my arms. Are you okay, miss?" or some cliche thing like that, what stumbles out of his mouth is: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Her eyes widen and her cheeks start reddening. She starts stuttering, saying that 'No, that's not what I… I wasn't… you weren't… I just…' before letting out an annoyed huff and placing her hands on her hips.

"You needn't be so smug about it! It was an accident" she exclaims indignatly, and he can't help but chuckle. She sure was fiery.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" he keeps saying, pretending to block her out.

"You… you… ugh, you are so annoying! And… and inappropriate…" she keeps listing his so called 'flaws' while he laughs. The train comes to a stop and she turns her back on him, ready to get out.

"Wait!" he calls out, making her turn around, eyeing him with a pout. He swallows the laughter that threatens to break out "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine-" she starts saying, but somehow she manages to trip on her feet, which causes her to fall into his arms again. He can't help it, this time. He bursts out laughing and she scowls at him, but soon joins in, giggling along with him.

"I'm Kristoff, by the way" he says when he manages to calm down. She smiles up at him, still wrapped in his arms.

"I'm Anna" she replies. And when she notices the train moving again, she shrugs, a sheepish look on her face.

"That wasn't my stop, anyway"


	18. Wait what did you just say you love me?

"I love you" he blurts out and her eyes widen. She wasn't expecting him to say it now, and she certainly didn't think it would be like this. It was sudden, it was awkward and it certainly wasn't perfect.

When she was little, whenever she pictured her prince charming, a tall and handsome fellow, she always thought he'd be calm and poised. Just… perfect. But when she met Kristoff, she knew he wasn't any of those. He was tall and handsome, that much was true. But he was also shy, akward, and little clumsy. He was nothing like the person she expected to fall for and in a way, she was glad for it. It made her understand that there was no such thing as perfection, and it helped her heal from the last person she thought she could trust in, but eventually, broke her heart.

Kristoff had always been awkward around people and he wasn't very good when it came to expressing himself. And that, she thinks, is what makes her love him.

"Wait, what?" she asks, just to make sure she heard him right, "Did you just say you love me?"

He nods slowly, a little unsure. A huge grin pulls at her lips and she takes his face in her hands, kissing him softly. A moment later, his hands wrap around her waist, kissing her back passionately. He bites her lower lip softly, drawing a soft gasp from her.

After a while, they break apart, touching foreheads and sharing smiles.

"So… does that mean…?" he starts asking, eyes full of hope.

"Yes, of course silly! I love you too"


	19. have you come to hate me? - Assassin AU

She glares at him fiercily, a frown that he's never seen before etched on her face.

He doesn't like it, he decides. He prefers the bright, cheery Anna. The one who trips on her own feet and laughs at the silliest jokes. The one who kisses him softly and makes his heart flutter, but also tackles his mouth roughly and makes his body shudder in waves of complete bliss.

The look she's giving him doesn't belong on her face. It belongs on the face of his enemies, those he kills for a living. He doesn't deserve her. He never did. Someone as beautiful and pure as her shouldn't get involved with someone as ruthless as himself.

"Have you come to hate me?" he asks, eyes locked with hers. Her small fists clench as she looks away, biting her lower lip hard to keep her mouth in check.

"You do know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I don't know anything about you," she spits out, throwing him a venomous look. The words hit him hard, his heart clenching painfully on his chest.

The first lesson he was taught was to never get attached. But now it was too late.


	20. i don't want to break up

Tears were running down her face, her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want to break up," she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt. He brings his hand up, stroking her hair softly.

"I know," he whispers just as low, bringing his lips down to her ear "I don't want to, either"

His heart was aching in his chest, breaking at each sob that shook her small frame.

"But I want you to know something," he grabs her face in both hands, wiping her tears away, "I don't regret it. Any of it. I'd rather it end like this. At least I got the chance to know you," his thumb ghosts over her trembling lower lip, a small smile breaking through, "To love you,"

"I love you too," she chokes out, craddling his face in her hands as well and kissing him for the last time.


	21. Promises

He didn't think he'd be so nervous. After all, he was used to these kinds of things, having a big family and all. But standing there at the altar, waiting not so patiently for his wife-to-be to finally walk through the church's doors, was really . Next to him, he could hear his Ma and best friend chuckling at his nervous anctics.

"Stop laughing!" he mumbles through gritted teeth, finally turning his head to the duo. His Ma smiled softly at him, quickly apologizing. He tries to shake it off, but the look she was giving him wasn't making him any less nervous. She looked so proud of him, so unquestionably happy that his stomach couldn't help but flip again.

"You don't need to be so nervous, dear. It's not like she'll run away," she tries to soothe him in a calming voice.

"Even if she did, you'd still have us!" pops up his best friend, a huge smirk on his face. Kristoff scowls at him, his nerves sky-rocketing in an instant. His Ma seems to notice it, though, for she slaps Sven in the arm and reprimands him.

"And you, young man," she says, turning to Kristoff. He recognizes the tone immediately. It's the one she always used when scolding him and his siblings, "Stop scowling! This is supposed to be a happy occasion, the day you finally get married to your one true love. You should enjoy it," she waves her finger at him, her other hand planted firmly on her hip.

He looks down at his shoes, feeling like a child again, "Yes, Ma"

And at that moment, the wedding song comes up. He straightens up immediately, folding his hands in front of him and looking straight forward. The church's doors open slowly, revealing the redhead standing behind them, her arm wrapped around her father's. He's certain he's never seen such beautiful thing in his entire life, and he can't help the goofy smile that takes over his lips. She looks around at the guests, smiling politely at them before finally looking at him. And their eyes lock. His mirror her own, so full of love and life and everything good, everything pure.

In what looked like too long, but at the same time not long enough, she was standing next to him, her father handing her with a smile and a 'Treat her well', to which Kristoff only nodded numbly. With her hand in his, he knew that _that_ was just the beginning, the promise of what's to come.


	22. things you said i wasn't meant to hear

"Kristoff!" Anna calls from the kitchen, a frown etched on her face as she rummages through the cabinets. He walks into the kitchen barefoot, pajama pants loose on his hips and a towel hanging on his shoulders.

"Yeah?"

She doesn't face him, focused on the task at hand, "Do you know where the last box of ferrero rocher is? I've been searching everywhere for it, and I can't seem to find it!"

His eyes widen at the question, a guilty look on his face. He remembers eating them all the other day. He really shouldn't have, but when you eat one of those things, you can't seem to stop and-

"Fuck, I ate them all," he ends up whispering unconsciously.

"You did _what_?" she asks, turning around in a flash, a disbelieving look on her face.

He shuffles awkwardly on his feet, running a hand through his still wet hair, "Me?" a nervous laugh, "I didn't do anything,"

She marches to him, her index finger right under his nose as she glares fiercely up at him. She may only reach his shoulders, but she's damn scary when mad.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," she starts, her voice cold as ice, "Did you… eat my chocolate?"

He gulps, looking everywhere but her, "No,"

"Yes you did!" she accuses him.

"I did not! Maybe Sven ate them!" he exclaims, pointing to the dog for emphasis. Sven gives him a disbelieving look.

"Don't blame it on Sven!"

"Okay, okay, I ate them! But I didn't do it on purpose! Those damn things are… addictive. Once you eat one, you can't stop and you know it,"

She sighs, backing away from him and turning around on her heel.

"I guess you're right…" she says and he can't help sighing in relief. He starts walking towards her, ready to wrap his arms around his beautiful girlfriend.

"But!" she continues and he stops mid-hug, "I dare you touch me for the next month,"

He stands there, dumbfounded. With her back turned to him, he misses the smirk that's now on her face.

"What?"

"You heard me, big boy. No touching,"

"You expect me to go a month without kissing you?"

"Not only kissing," she points out.

"I can't do that!"

"Next time, make sure you ponder which is more addictive: ferrero rocher or me," she winks at him and exits the kitchen, leaving Kristoff with an incredulous look on his face.


	23. things you said under the stars

He was never one to stargaze. Sure, he liked the stars, but he'd never seen the point in watching them when they didn't even move. But that changed when he met Anna.

"The sky's awake!" she would say, dragging him outside the castle so they could sit on the royal gardens and observe nature's work of art. Sometimes she would lie her head on his lap, pointing out at constellations and telling him what they looked like in her eyes. He would laugh it off, teasing her lightly on her observation skills, to which she would just pout and cross her arms over her chest. And after laughing a little more, he would kiss her, slow and soft, his lips moving over hers in a painting of his own.

Other times it would be him lying his head on her lap. That normally happened when he'd been on a particularly hard harvesting trip, and even though he was really tired, he wouldn't miss a session of stargazing with her for the world. She'd tell him stories of what happened while he'd been gone and he would listen to them attentively, fighting to keep his lids open.

Her hands were running through his hair, a soft tune escaping her lips and her own eyelids closed.

"Marry me," he whispers. Her eyes snap open instantly and her hands stops moving.

"Wait, what?" she asks back, her voice just as low as his, a confused and yet hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Marry me," he repeats, raising his voice just a bit. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to process the words and their meaning.

"I've already asked your sister," he sits up, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eye, "She said yes. But I'm hoping to hear that same word falling from your lips as well,"

She blinks away the tears that threaten to spill over, her head starting to move on its own accord. She nods a few times, trying to find her voice once again, "Yes," she whispers, "Yes, yes, yes, God, a million times YES!"

She throws her arms over his shoulders, a few sobs escaping her as he holds her tight against him. He sighs in relief, grinning happily.

"Anna Bjorgman," she says, laughing slightly, "I like the sound of that."


	24. things you said after you kissed me

It seemed like they'd been kissing for hours, when in reality, it was just a few seconds (13 to be exact. He'd been counting). He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled. Ever since he realized his feelings for Anna, he'd been wanting to hold her against him, to kiss all her sorrows away, to reassure her everything would be fine. And in the end, it really was. Elsa managed to thaw the kingdom and Hans was locked away for good. And he got to do what he'd been dreaming to; kiss her.

They broke apart for air, a blush rising to her cheeks as she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but…" he looks away, a blush of his own rising to his cheeks, "Was this your first kiss?" he asks. His ma would probably scold him, tell him he was being rude, because that's not something you ask, especially after the moment they just had. But all he coud think about was her freezing frame and the kiss of true love Hans was supposed to give her, even though he knew nothing had happened between them.

She blinks up at him, nodding her head softly, "Yes, it was,"

And he almost sighs in relief, happiness swirling on his chest as he takes hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers with his own, "So was mine."


End file.
